crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Sgt D Grif/For Yoko this time
12:19Yoko LittnerYuno: I'm bored. *12:19Sgt D Grif*shrugs* Yeah me too... **turns on the TV* *12:20Yoko Littner*Sparky is growling at Yuno* *12:20Shotgun02*is listening to non stop Gangnam Style* *12:20Yoko LittnerYuno: ....Yoko? *Yes? *Sparky: *Growling* *12:21Sgt D Grif*throws sparky a treat* No *12:21Yoko LittnerSparky: *Eats it* *Welcome to the CrossOverRp Wiki chat *12:23Sgt D Grif(had to refresh since wikia was being dumb) **tries to find something worth watching on TV* *12:25Yoko LittnerYuno: *Throws another knife and kills another invisible innie outside* *12:25Sgt D GrifIs someone gonna clean that up? *12:25Yoko Littner*Shoots the dead body so it disintegrates* *Done. *12:26Shotgun02Roberts: *backs away* *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *12:28Sgt D Grif*smiles and high-fives yoko* *12:29Yoko Littner*High fives Grif* *12:29Sgt D Grif **grabs Yoko's hand and begins kissing* *(kissing yoko, not the hand ) *Niji Sakura has joined the chat. *12:31Shotgun02Niji *tackle hugs* *12:31Niji Sakura*hugs back*] *12:31Yoko Littner( I know *12:32Sgt D Grif*turns off the TV and continues to make out* *12:34Yoko LittnerYuno: *12:36Sgt D Grif*notices Yuno watching and stops* *whispers to Yoko* We'd better go in the bedroom... *She *'s still here *12:36Yoko LittnerYuno: *Reading own article* Wow...the asshole put me in a special category called "Mentally Unstable" *12:39Sgt D GrifGavin: "Gavin lacks any combat abilities, and in fact lacks any abilities at all." Well that's not nice... *12:41Yoko LittnerYuno: Boo *12:42Sgt D GrifGavin: BAAH! *12:42Yoko LittnerYuno: *Laughs in amusement* *12:44Sgt D GrifGavin: *catches breath* *(sorry, had to mess with some wires) *12:49Yoko LittnerYuno: You're such a big baby. *12:50Sgt D GrifGavin: You're bloody scary! *12:51Yoko LittnerYuno: How?!?!?!? *12:52Sgt D GrifGavin: You pop out nowhere and make illusions! *12:52Yoko LittnerYuno: *From behind him* Like this? *Prototype Trickster has left the chat. *12:53Sgt D GrifGavin: UG! *falls off the couch* *Prototype Trickster has joined the chat. *12:53Yoko LittnerSlendy: Hey Yuno, did you see where Yoko went? *Yuno: In the kitchen I think, main one is in her bedroom. Why? *Slendy: I need to borrow some paper, an asshole took all 8 of my pages. *12:54Sgt D GrifGavin: There's paper all over this gaff, help yourself. *12:54Yoko LittnerSlendy: Wait a sec...aren't you that little girl that screamed everytime you played Slenderman? *12:55Sgt D GrifGavin: Wait a minute... OH GOD IT'S HIM! *runs behind the couch* *12:56Yoko LittnerSlendy: ...Anyway, thanks for the paper *Disappears* *Yuno: Anytime slendy *12:57Sgt D GrifGavin: Oh my god, HE'S REAL! *Gavin: *calls Michael Jones* SLENDY IS REAL! Michael: What are you talking about you moron? *12:58Yoko LittnerYuno: *From behind Michael* Hi there! *12:59Sgt D GrifMichael: JESUS CHRIST! Who the fuck are you? *Gavin: *oblivious, thinking Michael is still on the phone" It's me, Gavin. *1:00Yoko LittnerYuno: Your worst nightmare *Distorted* *Yuno: *Illusion tries to stab him but disappears* *1:01Sgt D GrifMichael: *looks at Ben, who he thinks is Gavin* How did you do that? Ben: I didn't do anything. Michael: How were you on the phone and the stabby... thing... what the fuck is going on? *1:02Yoko LittnerYuno: *Standing next to both of them* Is there something wrong? *1:03Sgt D GrifMichael: AH! How did you get in here? Ben: We do leave our front door unlocked, and we're right near it... *1:03Yoko LittnerYuno: Nu...uh..uh You're not leaving. *Infront of the door* *1:04Sgt D GrifBen: Well I didn't even think of leaving, I was just explaining how you got in... but how do you move that fast? Michael: Gavin, just shut up. *1:04Yoko LittnerSlendy: *From behind those 2* Uh...excuse me? May I borrow some paper? *Yuno: I have my ways. *1:04Sgt D GrifMICHAEL: JESUS CHRIST! GAVIN CUT IT OUT! HOW ARE YOU FUCKING DOING THIS? *1:05Yoko LittnerSlendy: ...*Facepalm then disappears* *1:06Sgt D GrifMichael: How did? How the? H.... *Ben: Can I leave now? I'm not Gavin. *1:07Yoko LittnerYuno: *Illusions surround them* *Yuno: No you may not leave. *1:07Sgt D GrifMichael: Gavin, I'm scared. Ben: I'm scared to Michael... *Geoff: Good god, I so fucking drunk right now... **I'm *1:08Yoko LittnerYuno: *Illusions start walking towards them slowly* *Yuno: *They all disappear* *Yuno: *Pokes Michael from behind with knife, eyes glowing red* *1:09Sgt D GrifMichael: OW! That fucking hurt! Geoff: Is there someone in here? What's going on? *burps* *1:10Yoko LittnerYuno: *Is about to stab michael but disappears* *Yuno: *Drops knife as I disappear* *1:11Sgt D GrifJack: *walks in* What the hell? Why is there a knife on the ground? Don't leave that shit laying around... Michael, Gavin... did you two just piss your pants? *Michael and Ben: *nod slowly, petrified* *1:12Yoko LittnerSlendy: Hey sir...can I borrow paper *Poking jack* *CalloftheDeadexpert has joined the chat. *CalloftheDeadexpert has left the chat. *1:13Sgt D GrifJack: Um... I guess? How did you get in here? Michael: IT'S HIM! AUGHHH! *1:13Yoko LittnerSlendy: I'd rather not explain. *Yoko: *Teleports to RT studios* *Yoko: Slendy, quit terrorizing these guys. *1:14Sgt D GrifGus: Oh no... not her again... *Shotgun02 has left the chat. *1:15Yoko LittnerGus shut up...*Grabs Slendy and teleports away* *1:15Sgt D GrifGeoff: You look kinda *burp* familiar... *Shotgun02 has joined the chat. *1:15Sgt D GrifGus: *1:15Yoko LittnerYoko: *Teleports back* Yuno...we gotta go. *Yuno: Aw...do I have to? *From behind Ben and Michael* *1:16Sgt D GrifMichael: *hides under desk with Ben* Jack: Whoa! What the? How did you get... wait, what? *1:16Yoko LittnerYoko: Long story... *Yuno: *Looks under the desk* Boohoo...are you scared? *1:17Sgt D GrifMichael: *pushes Ben towards Yuno and hides behind him* *Ray: *walks in* Turning around. *walks back out* *1:17Yoko LittnerYuno: *Behind Michael* You can't run. *Yoko: Don't mind her Jack, she's...mentally unstable. *1:18Sgt D GrifJack: Um... she was just there... and now she... Michael: *bolts out from under the desk and runs upstairs* *1:18Yoko LittnerYoko: Yeah... *Yoko: *Teleports upstairs* *Yuno: *Infront of Michael* Don't go anywhere Michael... *1:20Sgt D GrifMichael: AUGHHH! Burnie: *walks out of his office* Michael what are you screaming abou--- who's that? *1:20Yoko LittnerYuno: *Waves* *Yoko: Burnie, she's a friend of mine. *1:21Sgt D GrifBurnie: Oh no... *1:21Yoko LittnerYoko: Long story... *1:21Sgt D GrifBurnie: You're gonna make me regret taking the 100 thousand, aren't you? *1:21Yoko LittnerYoko: Not at all. *Yuno: *From behind Burnie* You must be the man incharge right? *Yuno: *Fades away as soon as he turns around* *1:22Sgt D GrifBurnie: Michael, is that piss? Michael: *nods slowly* Burnie: *turns around* Wha? *1:22Yoko LittnerYuno: *In his face* Boo *1:23Sgt D GrifBurnie: GAH! What the hell? *1:23Yoko LittnerYuno: *Disappears* *Yoko: Good luck with her. *Hands Burnie 200k* *1:23Sgt D GrifBurnie: *turns to Yoko annoyed* *1:23Yoko LittnerYoko: *Teleports away* *1:24Sgt D GrifBurnie: *looks at the money and groans* This is barely worth the money... *1:24Yoko LittnerYuno: Is that so? *Infront of him* *1:24Sgt D GrifBurnie: Whoa! Jesus! Where did you come from now? *1:25Yoko LittnerYuno: Places *1:25Sgt D GrifBurnie: Just get out of here... *Prototype Trickster has left the chat. *1:25Sgt D GrifRay: *walks upstairs and sees that* Whoa, turning around again. *goes back downstairs* *1:26Yoko LittnerYuno: Fine *Disappears* *Yuno: *Drops a grenade* *1:26Sgt D GrifBurnie: Oh shit! **kicks it away* *1:26Yoko Littner*Grenade blows up confetti* *1:27Sgt D GrifBurnie: Yep, definitely not worth the money... *1:27Yoko Littner*A scream is heard downstairs* *1:27Sgt D GrifBurnie: Oh come on... *1:28Yoko LittnerSlendy: Burnie, can I borrow some paper? *1:28Sgt D GrifBurnie: The hell are you doing he---fine whatever *shoves a large stack at him* Just go. *1:29Yoko LittnerSlendy: Thanks *Disappears* *1:29Sgt D GrifMichael: *falls over and faints* *1:30Yoko LittnerYuno: *Appears behind Gavin* I scared your friends. *1:30Sgt D GrifBurnie: Brandon, call an ambulance... Brandon? Brandon: *fainted as well* *Gavin: EEP! *1:30Yoko LittnerYuno: Calm down -_- *1:30Sgt D GrifGavin: *falls off the couch again* You keep scaring me! *1:32Yoko LittnerYuno: Your friends at RT are paranoid now XD *Yuno: Check the site. *1:34Sgt D GrifGavin: "RT Life: Prank gone wrong"... good god, Michael's done gaffed in his pants! *1:34Yoko LittnerYuno: *Laughing* *1:34Sgt D GrifGavin: At least the idiots still think Ben is me... *Sparky: *falls asleep* *1:39Yoko LittnerYuno: Well...I'm bored again *1:40Sgt D GrifGavin: uh oh *1:41Yoko LittnerYuno: Any others you think I should scare? *1:43Sgt D GrifWell, there's this Church pleb that shows up all the time that no one likes, but he's asleep somewhere on the street right now... **Gavin: *1:44Yoko LittnerYuno: *Teleports back to RT studios* *Yuno: *Notices they're playing plushie Grifball* *1:46Sgt D GrifChris: Pass me the ball! *Miles: No I got it! *1:46Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pops up infront of him and intercepts* *Yuno: *Disappears* *1:47Sgt D GrifMiles: What the hell just happened? Chris: I have no clue... *1:47Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pops up behind Chris* *Yuno: *Hands him the plushie then disappears* *1:48Sgt D GrifChris: What the? How did I get it? Adam: *tackles Chris* *(are you getting tired?) *1:50Yoko Littner(No *1:50Sgt D Grif(lol that's new ) *1:50Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pops up behind one of them* Hello *1:51Sgt D GrifBarbara: Umm who are you? *1:52Yoko LittnerYuno: Spectator. *Yuno: *From behind Micheal* Still paranoid? *Disappears* *1:52Sgt D GrifBabara: Um this is private prop... Michael: AH! *1:52Yoko LittnerYuno: *Michael *Yuno: I don't care. *1:53Sgt D GrifAdam: I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. *1:53Yoko LittnerYuno: *Disappears* *1:53Sgt D GrifAdam: Um... okay? *1:54Yoko LittnerYuno: *Grenade in the middle of the field* *Yuno: *Grenade blows up and Gavin appears* *1:56Sgt D GrifGavin: NO! *Barbara: Gavin, weren't you inside? *1:56Yoko LittnerYuno: *Next to Gavin* Nice place right? *1:56Sgt D GrifGavin: TAKE ME BACK! *1:56Yoko LittnerYuno: *Stabs Gavin and he goes back to the house* *1:56Sgt D GrifGavin: Please don't bring me back there... *Gavin: They're insane animals in a nation of insane animals! *1:58Yoko LittnerYuno: Don't worry *Teleports back* *Yuno: *Holding a knife covered in blood* *Yuno: *Is behind Michael* Oh...Michael.... *Yuno: *Fades away before he turns his head* *1:58Sgt D GrifMichael: AUGH! *1:59Yoko LittnerYuno: *On Computer Screen looking at him* *1:59Sgt D GrifGeoff: Michael stop screaming... *Michael: *hits power button* *1:59Yoko LittnerYuno: *Behind Geoff* *Yuno: *Holds knife up about to stab him* *1:59Sgt D GrifGeoff: *oblivious and drunk* *Michael: DON'T *2:00Yoko LittnerYoko: *Looks at Michael* Don't what? **Walks out of room and next to Gavin* Where'd Yuno go? *2:00Sgt D GrifMichael: DON'T STAB HIM! Geoff: Why shouldn't I stab this dude? He's a bad guy. *Gavin: Everywhere... *Gavin: took me back to RT, took me to Slenderman *2:01Yoko LittnerOh...*Teleports to Yuno* *Yuno, quit it. *Yuno: Why.....hello there Yoko. *Feeling the sharp edge of the knife with my finger* *2:03Sgt D GrifJack *walks in*: Geoff why are these people by my desk? Geoff: *shrugs* *Ray: Walking away... yet again... *2:04Yoko LittnerYuno just leave these people alone. *Yuno: And If I don't? *I'll force you... *Yuno: Come then...force me *Eyes glow red* **Tackles Yuno out the window* *2:06Sgt D GrifGeoff: Man, the glass in this game sounds so realistic... *2:06Yoko Littner*We land infront of the people playing grifball* *2:06Sgt D GrifBarbara: OH GOD! *2:06Yoko LittnerYuno: *Teleports away and infront of Yoko* Now...that wasn't very nice...was it? *2:06Sgt D GrifMiles: Oh hey, it's that cosplayer again/// **... *2:06Yoko Littner...*Unsheathes Katana* *2:07Sgt D GrifBarbara: Whoa, let's not play with swords... *2:08Yoko LittnerYuno: *Pulls out 2 axes* *I said leave them alone Yuno! *Yuno: You'll have to stop me first... *Gr...*Starts charging at Yuno* *Yuno: *Slashes at Yoko with the 2 axes* **Blocking at dodging her slashes* *Yuno: *Low kicks her* **Jumps over the low kick and tries to slash at her head* *Yuno: *Ducks* *2:10Sgt D Grif*everyone gives them room* *2:10Yoko LittnerYuno: *Slashes at her* *Niji Sakura has left the chat. *2:10Yoko Littner*Is on one knee blocking it* *2:11Sgt D GrifMonty: *records the fight for cgi use later* *2:11Yoko Littner...GET OFF OF ME! *Uses strength to stand back up* **Kicks her away* *Yuno: *Slides back* *Yuno: *Starts throwing knives at Yoko* *2:12Sgt D Grif*police arrive* Cop: Put down the swords and knives... and axes... *2:12Yoko LittnerYoko: *Dodging them* *Somersaults in between 2 knives* *(Woops typo *Er...*Sheathes katana and looks at the cops* *Yuno: *Throws another knife at her* *2:13Sgt D GrifCop: You too *points at Yuno* *2:13Yoko Littner*Gets hit in the arm* AGH! *...*Pulls it out* *2:14Sgt D GrifCop: This is your final warning. Disarm and surrender to arrest. *2:14Yoko Littner..Now you're making me angry...*Eyes dilate and glow gold* *Yuno: *Illusions of us enter cop cars* *2:14Sgt D GrifCop: What the? We need backup! *2:14Yoko Littner...*Freezes the cops in place so they won't move* *Miles: This shit is so cool! Geoff: I must be really drunk.... *2:15Sgt D Grif*at the house* Something isn't right... they should be here somewhere... *Jack: Dude, look at this fight. Geoff: Jack, I'm obviously looking at the fight when I'm controlling Player 1... *2:16Yoko Littner*We both start charging at each other* *Yuno: AHHH!!! *AHH!!! **We both slash at each other causing a shockwave* *2:17Sgt D GrifGavin, do you know where they are? Gavin: The studio. (fp) * *2:17Yoko LittnerYoko: *Hits both of them with the knock out rock* *Yoko: Enough with the fighting... *2:18Sgt D GrifCop: *still frozen* *2:18Yoko LittnerYoko: *Unfreezes the cops* *Yoko: And here comes the staff angrily.... *2:19Sgt D GrifCop: What the? There's one! *points at Evil Yoko* Matt: Officer, these idiots broke in and started fighting. *2:20Yoko LittnerYoko: And I stopped it... *2:20Sgt D GrifCop: I saw you fighting a second ago... even though you're also on the ground... *2:20Yoko LittnerMiles: I don't think you guys are cosplayers anymore.... *She's my twin sister... *2:21Sgt D GrifMiles: I think you guys are live action actresses, right? *2:21Yoko Littner*Looks at Miles* ...*Facepalms* *2:21Sgt D Grif(rt isn't TOO bright) *2:21Yoko LittnerYoko: Anyway...I need to get going. *Yoko: *Grabs them both* *2:21Sgt D GrifMonty: Miles, don't be stupid. I would have heard if they were making a live action Gurren Lagann Cop: You aren't going anywhere! *2:22Yoko LittnerYoko: Too late for that *Teleports us 3 back to the house* *Yoko: *Dropping 300k this time* *2:22Sgt D GrifCop: We've lost them! Fall back! *2:22Yoko LittnerYoko: These 2 were fighting at the studio. *Walks up to Grif and lays them on the couches* *2:22Sgt D GrifMiles: How did they do that? Monty: Idk, cosplayers take things very seriously... **groans in annoyance* *2:23Yoko LittnerFor once you did something smart.... **Gets up rubbing head* *Yuno: Ow...*Rubbing head* *2:23Sgt D GrifWhy the hell were you two at RT fighting? *2:23Yoko LittnerYuno was scaring the RT crew. *I tried to stop her and she resisted. *2:24Sgt D GrifWhy the hell was she scaring them? *2:24Yoko LittnerYuno: But it's fun to scare them.... *2:24Sgt D GrifIt's not fun when I have to deal with this shit! *If you want to scare someone, wait for Church to wake up. *2:24Yoko LittnerYuno: He's no fun at all though.... *Yoko: Great job you two...you've brought a bounty us again. *Yoko: *TV is on the news* *2:25Sgt D GrifOh you have got to be kidding me... *Relax, that's Austin Police... we aren't even in America... *2:26Yoko LittnerYoko: Not Austin police stupid, the video went viral. *2:26Sgt D GrifOh that's fucking swell *2:26Yoko LittnerYoko: We're wanted by everyone.... *Yoko: *Glares at you 2* What the hell were you thinking!?!?!? *Yuno: Sorry..... *2:26Sgt D Grif*points to Yuno* How many times did I say she'd be a problem? *2:26Yoko LittnerSorry.... *2:27Sgt D GrifHow many fucking times did I say "Just leave her, let's not get dragged into shit" *2:27Yoko LittnerYuno: Well...Gavin did suggest to scare RT for the hell of it. *2:27Sgt D GrifGavin: No I didn't! *2:27Yoko LittnerSparky: Hold up...I have a solution *All 3 of us: O_o *2:27Sgt D GrifGavin: You tried to bring me there you lying pleb! *Did the fucking dog... just talk... *2:28Yoko LittnerSparky: Yeah. *...*Nods head* *2:28Sgt D GrifI'm out. *2:28Yoko LittnerYuno: I must be fucking high. *2:28Sgt D Grif*walks back to the bedroom* *2:28Yoko LittnerYoko: *Facepalm* *Yoko: *Walks up to Grif* Can you help me with this problem? These 2 are a mess! *2:28Sgt D GrifGavin: Can't you just claim that some other cosplayers were lolling about the gaff? *2:29Yoko LittnerYoko: I mean look at them! *2:29Sgt D Grif*bangs my head on the wall* What the hell do you want me to do? *I keep saying, "Don't bring these people" *2:29Yoko LittnerYoko: You said that to me *2:30Sgt D GrifThere's nothing I can do when no one listens and does all sorts of stupid things. *2:30Yoko LittnerYoko: Anyway, you just do whatever you want then. *Shuts the door* *Sparky: Hey Grif...where'd all my gravy train go? *2:30Sgt D Grif*sits frustrated in the bedroom* What the fuck do these people want from me? How the hell can I solve all these... HOW ARE YOU TALKING? *2:31Yoko LittnerSparky: Idk. *2:31Sgt D GrifWell anyways, I fed it to Gavin. What the hell does Yoko think I can do to help? *2:31Yoko LittnerYoko: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! *Sparky: Aww... *... *2:31Sgt D GrifYes, because being silent is a big help to you... *2:31Yoko LittnerYuno: ... *2:31Sgt D Grif(oh nvm on the last post) **comes out a minute later* Yoko, what exactly do you think I can do to help? *2:32Yoko LittnerYoko: Alright, so how the hell will we solve this viral video thing? **Shrugs* *Yuno: Well....I guess we could post another showing that it was set up by RT. *And you think RT would roll with that? After the past things we did back there? *2:33Sgt D GrifAlright... Gavin knows RT's passwords. We have him change it to a mass advertisement... *2:33Yoko LittnerYuno: See? *2:33Sgt D GrifAs for you. *turns to Yuno* You aren't off the hook. *2:33Yoko LittnerYoko: Gavin, do it. I don't want these 2 to attract anymore attention. *Yuno: I already know... *2:34Sgt D GrifGavin: On it... *messes with the computer* *2:34Yoko LittnerYoko: Wow...this must be what Yoko feels like when I act stupid... *2:34Sgt D GrifDo you know? *2:34Yoko LittnerHow ironic. *2:34Sgt D GrifYou expect me to accept that you're fully aware of how much of a pain you are? *2:35Yoko LittnerYoko: Me? Or Yuno. *2:35Sgt D GrifI'm yelling at the one who caused the LATEST issue. *You're halfway fixed right now. *2:35Yoko LittnerYoko: Oh *Facepalm* *Sorry for causing the issue this time Grif... *2:36Sgt D GrifEmphasis on halfway... anyways, Yuno, what is your problem? *Yoko, you just tried to stop her, it isn't your fault. *2:36Yoko LittnerYuno: *Thinking* *2:36Sgt D GrifHowever, we do need to have a talk about helping everyone we meet, Yoko. *2:36Yoko LittnerYuno: Well I did follow slendy to RT.... *Yuno: Then I grew bored and started scaring Michael. *Alright. *2:37Sgt D GrifWhere did you think causing issues for people was a smart plan? *2:38Yoko LittnerYuno: Michael is still paranoid....Burnie is pissed.....cops after us... *Yuno: Yeah...I got us into deep shit. *2:39Sgt D GrifGavin: I made the front page of RT the video, so it looks planned... though they're not happy about it, and are claiming they've been hacked. Makes it look more exciting actually *Yuno, it's bad enough when you cause issues for people yourself. Now WE all have to fix your mistakes *2:40Yoko LittnerYuno: And if I did this? *Snaps* *2:40Sgt D GrifNow what? *2:40Yoko LittnerYoko: What'd you do? *Yuno: Rollback, the scaring or the slendy, all the stuff never happened. *Yuno: Now, I fixed my own problems this time. *2:41Sgt D GrifAnd you waited until NOW? *2:41Yoko LittnerYuno: I didn't realize it until Yoko started screaming at us. *2:41Sgt D GrifBecause you were to busy trying to kill my girlfriend for telling you to cut it the fuck out *2:42Yoko LittnerYuno: *Looks down a bit* Sorry.... *2:42Sgt D GrifDo you have a place to live yet? *2:43Yoko LittnerYuno: It's in japan.... *2:43Sgt D GrifAlright that's far away enough to not cause us issues... hold on for one minute. *2:43Yoko LittnerYuno: And if I can ask. Where the hell is your house at Yoko? *2:43Sgt D GrifYoko, a word real quick... *2:43Yoko LittnerBoth of us: Different planet. *Yeah? *2:44Sgt D Grif(to Yoko) She's not staying with us. *2:44Yoko LittnerWell...alright *Yuno: I better get going then. *2:44Sgt D GrifShe's endangering everyone here. *2:44Yoko LittnerYuno: *Packing things up* *Yuno: *Walking towards the door* *2:45Sgt D GrifGood luck with your life. Try not to get yourself in trouble. *2:45Yoko Littner*Stops her real quick* It was nice seeing you again Yuno...I hope we run into each other again sometime. *2:45Sgt D Grif(silently) I hope we don't. *2:45Yoko LittnerYuno: *Smiles* Okay. *Looks up then teleports back to my house* *2:46Sgt D Grif*groans and walks to the couch* *2:46Yoko LittnerWell...you seem frustrated. *2:47Sgt D GrifNo shit I'm frustrated. Every single time, I say "Don't get involved with this person." And things just explode each time after we do. *2:47Yoko LittnerYeah... *Yoko: Well...she's gone. *Yoko: What will we do now? *2:48Sgt D GrifHopefully I can just get some sleep and not have to worry about... *walks into an invisible Innie* *2:48Yoko LittnerYoko: *Shoots it* *2:48Sgt D Grif*rips his head off in one swift motion* **turns* I want all of these fuckers gone by morning. *2:49Yoko LittnerYoko: Alright. *2:50Sgt D GrifIf Marq and Evo want to start housing everyone that turns up, that's their issue, but I've had enough of it. *2:50Yoko Littner*A year passes by* *Grif, could you get a few things at the store? **Cleaning the house* *Yoko: *Cleaning aswell* *2:51Sgt D Grif(timeskip much? ) I could, or I could just materialize them from the Daedalus, your choice. *2:52Yoko LittnerJust go. *(That's the point. *2:52Sgt D GrifAh, you want me out, got it **drives to the store* **looks at the shopping list* *2:53Yoko LittnerShopping List: Gravy Train, Gravy Train, Food, more food, Sparky's chewtoy *2:53Sgt D Grif*grabs the giant bags of Gravy Train* Fucking things just have to be heavy... *2:54Yoko LittnerYuno: *But you don't recognize her since she looks a lot more mature* Would you like some help? *2:55Sgt D GrifIf you can tell what my girlfriend meant when she wrote "Food" on the list... it's not exactly descriptive... *2:55Yoko LittnerYuno: *Reads it* Your girlfriend isn't really descriptive....but I know what it means. *Yuno: Dairy, and more meat. *2:56Sgt D GrifGood, I don't get yelled at for bringing the wrong damn thing home. *grabs milk and steak* *2:56Yoko LittnerYuno: Any time ^_^ *Walking away* *2:57Sgt D Grif*to self* I've heard that voice before... eh fuck it, there's only so many voices in 45,000 years... *2:58Yoko Littner*Screams are head in the store* *Yuno: Huh? *2:59Sgt D GrifOh what now? *2:59Yoko LittnerRobber: THIS IS A STICK UP!!! **5 terrorists holding assault rifles and shotguns* *2:59Sgt D Grif*facepalms and sneaks behind a counter* *2:59Yoko Littner*They start spraying all over the place* *Yuno: *Behind counter with Grif* *Yuno: Of all times... *Pulls our Knife* *3:00Sgt D GrifI guess I picked a bad time not to have a gun... *3:00Yoko LittnerYuno: Don't worry, I got it. *3:00Sgt D GrifYou do? **skeptical* *3:00Yoko LittnerYuno: *Jumps over the counter* *Yuno: *They shoot at the illusions* *3:00Sgt D GrifWait a minute... *It can't be... *3:01Yoko LittnerYuno: Behind you.*Stabs one kicks another in the face* *3:01Sgt D Grif*kicks one in the nuts* *3:01Yoko LittnerYuno: *Backflips off another and knocks out the last one* *Yuno: *Puts knife away* Well then....*Pulls our phone* *3:01Sgt D GrifIt's you... *3:01Yoko LittnerYuno: Huh? *3:02Sgt D GrifI know I've seen that before, with all the illusions and stuff.... *3:02Yoko LittnerYuno: We have robbers here. *Hangs up phone* *Yuno: Uh..yeah...okay **Calling Grif* Answer the phone... *3:02Sgt D Grif*trying to remember name when my phone rings* Hang on *3:02Yoko LittnerYuno: Okay. *3:03Sgt D GrifOn phone: Little busy, the store got robbed and I ran into someone. *3:03Yoko LittnerAre you okay? *And who'd you run into? *3:04Sgt D GrifI'm immortal, of course I'm okay. And I don't remember who exactly, but its someone we've run into at some point. Casts illusion duplicates of herself... *3:04Yoko Littner...Yuno!?!?!? *3:04Sgt D GrifYeah her.... oh shit, yeah her... *3:04Yoko Littner*Sitting on chair waiting* *3:04Sgt D GrifMaybe I'm not gonna be so okay... *I'll call you back. **turns to Yuno* *Yuno, you still all... **makes gestures* *stabby and pranky? *3:06Yoko Littner...Grif? *(Typo *Yuno: Grif? *3:06Sgt D GrifYeah it's me. *3:06Yoko LittnerYuno: Oh...no, of course not. *3:06Sgt D GrifOh you aren't? phew.... *3:07Yoko LittnerYuno: It's been a year Grif, I've changed. *3:07Sgt D GrifWell that's good I guess... *3:08Yoko LittnerYuno: Well...it was nice seeing you again. *3:08Sgt D GrifWell if you aren't all pyscho, feel free to visit. **psycho *3:08Yoko LittnerYuno: Okay. *Yuno: I will. *3:08Sgt D GrifAnyways... *grabs a chew toy* I need to get back home. *3:09Yoko LittnerYuno: Alright. *Yuno: ...Great they even destroyed the cars. *3:09Sgt D Grif*hands a cashier some money* *cashier is surprised I'm still shopping after the incident* *Oh great, I gotta walk. *3:10Yoko LittnerYuno: I can solve that *Grabs Grif's arm and teleports to the house* *3:10Sgt D Grif*teleports in* *3:11Yoko LittnerSo, how'd it go? *Looking at Grif* *Yuno: Hi Yoko! *Oh hey Yuno! *Hugs her* *3:11Sgt D GrifTerrorists blew up the car... *Shot up the place, and then got their asses kicked. *3:12Yoko LittnerWell that's too bad...at least it wasn't any of the nice cars. *3:12Sgt D GrifMy Puma was nice... DX *Now I have to get another one from the lot. **orders another Puma* *3:13Yoko LittnerYuno: So what have you guys been up to lately? *Nothing really. *You? *3:13Sgt D GrifAll sorts of adventures... *3:14Yoko LittnerYuno: Things... *3:14Sgt D GrifThey all blow up in our face like always. *3:14Yoko LittnerThat's like a normal thing now Grif. *Yuno: Can I ask this? *3:14Sgt D GrifYep >.> Well at least you're normal now, Yuno, and what? *3:14Yoko LittnerSparky: *In Backround* GAVIN DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY GRAVY TRAIN! *Yuno: Is it okay if I can rejoin the squad? **Looks at Grif* Do you want her to? *3:15Sgt D GrifAre you sure you're stable? *3:15Yoko LittnerYuno: Yeah. *Shotgun02 has left the chat. *3:15Sgt D Grif100% sure. *? *3:15Yoko LittnerYuno: Yes...I'm 100% sure *3:16Sgt D GrifFine, but if you go nuts again, I'm transporting you far, far, far away. Understand? *3:16Yoko Littner(I'm tired...I'll be on later *Yuno: Understood *Yoko Littner has left the chat. Category:Blog posts